blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 36: Enacting The Plan
HJ and Nick rushed in and started taking the bounds off of Nicole. She seemed surprised that there were people there trying to help her. Nick: Are you okay ma’am? Nicole: Who are you people? HJ: We’re your rescuers, no time to explain. The three of them exited quietly. They had to move quickly and softly, if they wanted to avoid alerting Kon. Kon, meanwhile, was watching what little enjoyment he had left. Kon: This fighting bores me. Though Isao and Rin don't know that I've been removed by number one, I can milk this for all its worth! He appears back on the television. Kon: Isao! Rin! Finish Kei off! Kei: I think not. Kon: What are you talking about? Isao and Rin turn towards Kon. Kon: You bumbling fools! Do you not hear me? Isao and Rin say nothing. Kei steps in between them and in front of them. Kei: The jig is up Kon. Kon: The hell are you talking about you blasted fool?! Isao! Rin! Why are you not doing as I say! Kei smirks. Kei: They're not going to do as you say anymore. Kon: Do you forget?! I have your mother, Rin! Kei: You HAD Nicole. You don't anymore, I bet. From Kei’s mocking, Kon double checks his other feed. Much to his dismay, Kei’s mocking was true. Kon had been duped. His insurance was gone. Kon: You pathetic low-life. Meanwhile, HJ had his own mission. It was his job to restrain and eliminate, if he had no other choice, Kon. To that extent, he had instructed Nick to get Nicole out of the underground lair. HJ brought down the door with a mighty swing of crackling electricity, and Kon turned to him. Kon: So we meet at last. HJ: No need to sound like one of those spy movie villains… Kon: I must say, I gave you and those two pathetic beastkin much more credit than I should have. It will be a mistake I won’t make again. HJ: Tch, the only one here that’s pathetic is you. You’re no better than Relius, at least he hasn’t sunk this low! Kon: I’ll take that as a compliment. To be compared to such a man, you must think so highly of me. A master tactician in his own right. Kon quietly moves his hand to the hilt of his sword. Kon: But I do not intend to be captured, not by the likes of you, not by anyone. HJ: Heh, I’ll make you eat those words before you have the chance to escape…! HJ readies his stance, his blade had no energy, incase Kon had a similar ability with his weapon like Isao. Kon merely smiles and pulls out his deformed sword. The sword seemingly zigged and zagged like a coiled snake. Ready strike at its prey, he uttered few words. Kon: Shadow Cover The room suddenly filled with smoke. Even if HJ could rely on his senses, there was no way of finding Kon through sight. The fog was too thick. HJ: (Thinking) damn… how am I gonna fight through this fog?! If I had any exact ‘idea’ I might as well try sending out any attacks with an area of effect of some sort…! HJ quickly decided to put his idea to use, quickly stabbing the ground, electricity surges from his armagus’ blade HJ: Thunder reactor! The fog clears a bit thanks to HJ, but it only returns to its once prior state, seemingly affecting nothing. All he can hear is laughter throughout the fog. HJ: Dammit…! Suddenly, a sword comes swinging down from behind him. HJ quickly was struck by said sword, sending him away from the location of the impact. HJ: (Thinking) dammit, he’s able to find me through this fog as if he’s got the senses of a ninja! Kon: So VERY close, but not quite right. You see, HJ, I am everywhere, yet nowhere. How can you strike something that has no body?! (incoherent laughter) HJ: Well considering I felt your blade...well, what I ASSUME is the blade. I guess the only thing I can do is try and block those strikes…! But I got a better way. HJ quickly transforms his armagus, with it’s blade handle becoming thinner, as the beam disappears it elongates, suddenly 2 mini chainsaws of sorts appear at the two ends. HJ grins as he quickly readies himself HJ: ENSNARE! HJ throws his armagus, the twin bladed weapon spinning through the fog like a boomerang of sorts. Kon: Are you that DENSE? All you do is stir up the fog! You can’t touch me! HJ: Oh no...there’s more to it….! HJ soon wills his armagus’ blades to engulf themselves in fire, with the fog the flames soon cause them to slowly start a fiery tornado of sorts. Kon does not appear however. The fog gone, It seemed like Kon had vanished from the room. However, out of the corner of HJ’s eye, he catches a shadow moving alongside a wall, that didn’t match up with anything of the room. HJ: (To Himself) So that’s how….I think I got an idea….! HJ quickly hurrys back to his armagus, quickly changing it back to it’s saber form he quickly engulfs the blade in ice, charging forward he thrusts the blade through, hoping to strike the shadow. Kon: GRAGH! Kon jumps out of the wall. He rolls into the middle of the room. HJ: Heh, too afraid of the cold aren’t you?! Kon: (Scowling) So you figured out one little trick, and you call yourself a master of puzzles. So quick to call yourself smart, monkey? HJ: Two things wrong with that statement. One, I hate the ever loving crap out of puzzles. And two, in a way you’re calling yourself a monkey too… Kon: This will be the closest you ever get to arresting me, HJ. I will not allow myself to be captured. He pulls a small knife out of his sleeve and throws at a nearby machine. The blade cuts into the machine. The machine crackles and sparks, beginning to go out of control. Robotic Voice: Self-destruct has been activated. Three minutes until self-destruct. HJ: ...You son of a…! HJ quickly uses his chance, changing his armagus to it’s handgun form he intends to freeze Kon in his tracks. Kon, chuckling, stares at HJ. Kon: You really want to take that chance, monkey? Will you be able to escape in time to get to your dear wife? Or do you really want to die with a ‘criminal’ like me? Robotic Voice: Two Minutes Thirty Seconds. HJ: Never. Doubt. Me. I may be some common ‘cop’ to you, but there’s a reason I’m the chief of police! I’m not ready to die just yet you bastard! HJ, now within punching distance, readies his fist. HJ: However! This will be the end of your crimes!!!!! The punch connects, but Kon vanishes. Kon: We will meet again HJ, if you survive. Kon’s aura vanishes from the room. Robotic Voice: Two Minutes. HJ smirks. Kon tried to get rid of him, but HJ had a back-up plan. He pulls out a bullet that Nick gave him. HJ: Heh, I doubt that’ll be the case! Nick, now! Nick, hearing HJ’s words through the bullet, waits outside with Nicole. Nick smirks. He lifts his gun in the air, and the gun flashes briefly. Nick: Polishing Brass! The bullet absorbs HJ, and at breakneck speeds, breaks out of the lair and back to Nick standing at the top of the stairs leading to the underground entrance. As the bullet returns to Nick, HJ is ejected from the inside. HJ: ...JEEZ man… that’s kind of crazy for a simple bullet… Nick: To have to use the bullet, it must have been extreme circumstances. HJ: Well captain Nick Obvious you’d be right, with was an extreme circumstance. What it is? Oh I dunno KON is about to BLOW THIS PLACE UP. Nick, HJ, and Nicole take off running. About a minute passes before the explosion occurs. The shockwave knocks the three of them off their feet. HJ: Did either of you feel that? Nick: He blew up his own lair? Maniac… HJ: Yeah… you should’ve seen the battle though… man has a crazy looking sword… Got some sort of thick fog and the power to hide in walls. Nick: The big thing was to save Nicole. I doubt we’ve seen the last of Kon. HJ: Yeah, he managed to escape before I called for help… What’s Kei’s status…? Back at the other place, Kei finished talking with Nick. He closed Kei's communicator, which was in fact, another bullet Nick had given him. Kei: Your mother is safe. Rin sighs a breath of relief. She is on the verge of tears. Kei: They're going to come here, and they're going to bring your mother. I promise you, we'll take care of Kon. We'll make him pay for the things he's done to you. Rin: Aria, is she…? Kei: She's healthy, and missing you, Rin. I want you to think about your future. Leave the Branch. We'd like to see the same happen with you Isao. Isao: With my freedom ensured, I must take some time to think about what I really want, Kei. Kei: I understand. Rin: I have one last thing to tell you, Kei. Kei: And that would be? Rin: You were correct, I did not kill your friend Mitch. Kei: And will you tell me who did? Rin: The man who had me take the blame. Kei: (Growling) Kon. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter